My Best Friend,My Reincarnated Uncle
by deathknighttimas
Summary: AU Peresphone shoved Hades in the Pools of Rebirth about ten months before Percy's birth. Hade's reincarnation grew up with a normal mortal life until Percy was attacked by a Monster. PercyXBianca for Hades' pairing see inside
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend,My Reincarnated Uncle **

I do not own anything.

**Gods mental communication/Angry Gods **

_Oracle_

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

(A/N Percy Jackson,and the Olympians OOC Hades/OC Disguise no Nico Persephone Bashing PercyxBianca Hades/Oc DisguisexThaliaxAnnabethxZoe Future PaulxSally past PosedionxSally past HadesxPersephone )

**Fury attacks leads to Percy's Best Friend to start Recovering Memories **

Percy was sitting next to his best friends Glover ,and Timothy,but he likes to be called Tim on the bus that was taking them to the Natural History museum. Percy two best friends have disabilities like him ,but different then his Dyslexia,and ADHD. Glover was crippled ,but both Percy,and Tim could swear that they saw him running to the cafeteria on cheese enchilada day. Tim has higher functioning Autism or the proper name that doctors like to call Asperger syndrome,a type of Autism. Tim is one of the only rich kids at Yancy academy that Percy hangs out with. The field trip is for Latin class which as taught by Tim,and Percy's favorite teacher Mr. Brunner.

The class was gather around a giant statue of the Greek hero Perseus son of Zeus while holding the sever head of Medusa ,and a craving depicting the titan Kronos eating one of his children.

"Can any one tell me what this craving is depicting?",asked Mr. Brunner to the group of students.

"Mr. Jackson ,and Mr. Ade can you tell that class what your thoughts are?",asked Mr. Brunner after about five minutes

Percy as the first one to speak,"It is a picture of Kronos the king of the Gods."

"King of the Gods?",asked Mr. Brunner interrupting Percy.

Percy continued,"I mean Titan eating one of his kids, his wife tricks him into eating a rock. Zeus the child she save grew he tricked Kronos to puke up." which causes the group of students go ewe."The gods fight the Titans ,and the Gods won."  
>"Mr. Ades any thing to add?",asked Mr. Brunner<p>

"To be precise the Child in the craving it the infant Hades the future lord of the Greek underworld,future god of wealth,future wielder of the Helm of Darkness,older brother of Zeus,Poseidon,Hera,Demeter,younger brother to Hestia ,and Kronos' wife's name is Rhea. Oh the mixture that Zeus use to make his father vomit was a mixture of wine,and mustard.",said Tim

"On that happy note it is time for time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds will lead us outside for lunch.",said Mr. Brunner

After a Incident with Nancy Bobofit with some how a fountain exploded causing her clothes to get wet Mrs. Dodds led Percy,and Tim in to a part of the Museum that is being worked on.

"Where is it?",shouted Mrs. Dodds

Percy,and Tim looked at each other ,and then said," We don't know what you are talking about."

Mrs. Dodds gave a unnatural growl that would sound like it belong to some form of demon from the lowest pit of some Underworld. Her leather jacket turned in to black wings. Her skin turned black ,and wrinkled. She jumped at Percy knocking Tim,and sending him in to the wall causing him to hit his head.

As Percy is fighting off the Demonic Algebra teacher Tim is in a out of body experiences eons old.

_A woman with long brown hair ,and golden brown eyes looking down to a bundle wrapped in a black blanket._

"_Hi little one,I am your mother Rhea. My son your name will be Hades. Great things lay in the future for you.",said now revealed Rhea _(which causes Tim or Hades to wonder what happen to him.)

"_WHERE IS MY SON?",shouted a loud male voice as a tall blacked hair man with gold eyes walked in to the room._

"_My lord husband here is your son Hades.",said Rhea as Kronos grab the bundle ,and started to eat the infant Hades whole _

_The scene sifted in to war zone Hades was standing with a helm under his arm ,and a two prong spear in the other hand. He is talking to a man with a cylinder tube in one hand,and another man with a trident in his hand ._

"_So to recap the plan is that Poseidon will fight Atlas, I will fight Hyperion,and Zeus will fight our father.",said Hades as he said father as if it was the worst word in history.  
>The Scene sifted to Hades siting on black throne made of black marble in the underworld.<em>

_The scene sifted to a Spring day Hades is lying down on a picnic blanket with a black haired Italian woman with her arm on his chest._

"_Hades dear, I am carrying your child.",she said _

"_That is marvelous news Maria.",said Hades with pride in his voice_

_The scene sifted to a smoking ruins of a hotel in Washington D.C. The furies took a little girl to the underworld to carry out his task. The Oracle appeared._

"_You should have brought her to Lord Zeus.",said the Oracle_

"_Silence you cursed hag ,until my daughter is brought out of the Lotus Casino you are bound to this world even when you starting rot a way.",shouted Hades. _

_The scene sifted to some pools near some peaceful island then he was pushed as he fell he turn to see Persephone's evil little smirk on her face._

Tim aka Hades woke up he saw Percy cutting the fury Alecto with a bronze sword.

'Alas poor Alecto I knew you well.'thought Tim

Percy helped Tim up ,and returned the pen to Mr. Brunner who denied the existence of Mrs. Dodds.

As Percy walked away to talk to Grover Tim/Hades turned to Mr. Brunner ,and whispered in to his ear ,"I know who you are Mr. Brunner or should I say Chiron?" causing Mr. Brunner aka Chiron to go wide eye.

"Who are you child?",said Mr. Brunner aka Chiron.

All that Tim/Hades response was looking Mr. Brunner/Chiron in the eye ,and his eyes let up on fire,then turned pitch black then normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**My best friend,My Reincarnated Uncle **

I do not own anything.

**Gods mental communication/Angry Gods **

_Oracle,and songs _

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

(A/N Percy Jackson,and the Olympians OOC Hades/OC Disguise no Nico Persephone Bashing PercyxBianca Hades/Oc DisguisexThaliaxAnnabethxZoe Future PaulxSally past PosedionxSally past HadesxPersephone )

**Percy notices Tim's personality change, and Good bye Gabe... Is that a Flying Cow?**

After the museum trip Percy was suspicious about his best friends changes. For one thing both of them were rejecting Mrs. Dodds existence. Grover was getting more jump ,and easier to scare as the days past. Tim on the other hand was another can of worms. Tim was wearing more darker to black clothing. He even dyed a couple of black streaks in his blond hair. Tim as also getting paler. The other thing is Tim's choice of music has change. Before with his Autism it was a lot of Disney music,and show tunes, but now it has got darker with some noticeable examples, Voltaire's In the Land of the Dead, Night on Bald Mountain, and Gospel truth II.

The strangest time was when Percy was coming back to their shared room as he sliped in Tim was singing a modified version of In the Dark of the Night from the Anastasia movie that his mom rented one time. It also seems like the shadows them self as singing the chorus.

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
>And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -<br>It scared me out of my wits -  
>A God falling in to pool!<br>Then I opened my eyes  
>And the nightmare was...me!<em>

_I was once the most mystical god in all of the underworld.  
>When she betrayed me she made a mistake!<br>My curse will make her pay,  
>But one little goddess will try to get away!<br>Little Persephone, beware,  
>Hades' awake!<br>_

_In the dark of the night evil will find her  
>In the dark of the night just before dawn!<br>Ahhh...  
>Revenge will be sweet<br>When the curse is complete!  
><em>

_In the dark of the night  
>She'll be gone!<br>_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
>Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for this mortal smell!<em>

A sliver sash was wrapped around his black bath robes,with a sliver trim._  
>As the pieces fall into place<br>I'll see her crawl into place!  
>Kalinihta, Kore, your grace, farewell!<br>_

_In the dark of the night terror will strike her!  
>Terror will be the least I will do!<br>In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
>Ooh!<br>_

_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.  
>In the dark of the night<br>She'll be through!  
><em>

_In the dark of the night  
>Evil will find her<br>Find her!  
>Ooh!<br>In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
>Doom her!<br>_

_My dear, here's a sign -  
>It's the end of the line!<br>In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...  
><em>

_Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine!  
>Find her now,<br>Yes, march ever faster  
><em>

_In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...  
>She'll be gone!<br>_

Lets just say Percy slept with one eye open that night. The other strange thing was during the Latin final that took most of the class about three hours to finished, but Tim finished the test in about five minutes.

On the bus ride back to New York was a little tense when the bus made a stop to let the passengers to get a chance to stretch their legs ,but Percy didn't get that much of a chance when Tim,and Grover saw three old ladies knitting a giant sock they turned around then proceed to drag Percy back on the bus.

When the bus got to New York Percy,and Tim kind of ditch Grover. Just before winter break Tim/Hades mortal parents were killed by a drunken driver leaving ,him heir to their vast multimillion dollar empire. Before they died they became good friends with Ms. Jackson in their will they wanted guardianship to go to her. So Tim moved in with the Jacksons during winter break. Hades has a plan for Gabe,Percy's stepfather.

"Do you have any money?",asked Gabe when they walked in to the apartment.  
>Percy begrudging handed Gabe his money.<p>

"Gabe if you want my money you have to include me in your game.",said Tim ,and thought 'Whoa may be little Artemis might be right about some men I think I see some smoke from his brain thinking.'

"Okay you little twerp.",said Gabe

"Percy can you take my stuff to your room this will not take long.",said Tim only Percy caught the glint in Tim's suddenly darker eyes.

As Percy left until his Mother enter the apartment Tim doubled the hundred dollars that he started with. The poker game was a front for Tim's powers controling the shadows to scope out the apartment to find the gas main for the gas stove ,and very slowly chiping away the metal of the pipes so that their will be a gas leak so when they leave Gabe's cigars blow him a one way trip to Tartarus to a spot next to one of Tim/Hades' uncles. Another pair of shadows were packing all of Ms. Jackson's items of value both material,and emotional values in to enchanted bags.

"We are ready lets go Tim.",said Percy

While Percy,and his mother bonded Tim wrote a letter to Poseidon to kind of claim him when he claimed Percy,and to tell only Zeus,and Hestia what happen. Grover then appeared as a large storm appeared. They were driving to what Tim/ Hades thought is to Camp Halfblood. Then Percy asked as he looked out the window,"Is that a flying cow?"


End file.
